Cydo
Biography Has lived just outside Rook for a while. Although he has some degree of self-sufficiency out there, he also tends to take jobs within Rook for a little more money. Appearance As shown in the mini above, has very slightly unkempt hair, and wears a blue light coat with armor under it. He also carries a number of weapons with him, with one of his bows being the most prominent. Sessions Downtime Activities 5/20/2015: Spent 2.5 GP to make 100 arrows. 5/21/2015: Spent 1 GP to make 20 cold iron arrows. 5/23/2015: '''Sold his artisan toolkit, bought a masterwork artisan toolkit. After that, he spent 1 GP to make 20 cold iron arrows, then 2 more GP to make another 40 cold iron arrows to keep in storage. '''5/24/2015: Spent 150 GP to start work on MW Composite (+2) bow, set aside another 150 GP to complete it. 5/25/2015: Spent 600 GP on an order for a CLW wand, and paid a caster 10 GP to cast Crafter's Fortune on him. He then went home and completed the rest of his new bow for 150 GP. Also sold the fireworks. 5/26/2015: Took the wand he ordered. Placed another order with Milo's shop for an Efficient Quiver, paying 1440 GP. He also spends 2 GP to make 20 cold iron arrows, and 2 more GP for 40 normal arrows. 5/28/2015: Received his Efficient Quiver. 5/30/2015: Bought an Endure Elements wand for 750 GP. 5/31/2015: Spent 150 GP to complete half of a second MW Composite +2 Longbow, so he can use it if the other is in the middle of upgrades. 6/01/2015: Received his Mithral Chain Shirt, and finished the other half of his second MW Composite +2 Longbow. Now he needs to find someone who can get one of them enchanted. 6/02/2015: Purchased a Cloak of Resistance +1 from Ilena for 800 GP. Also bought a Gravity Bow wand later for 750 GP. 6/03/2015: Made archery supplies to sell to nameless NPCs, earning 14 GP ((10+11)*2/3) as a result. 6/10/2015: Continued selling archery supplies for 14 GP. 6/11/2015: Crafted 60 durable arrows for 30 GP. (See 8/22/2015.) 6/17/2015: Crafted 40 more durable arrows for 20 GP, and spent 800 GP to have Dorn give his Mithral Chain Shirt a +1 bonus. 6/20/2015: Ordered a Quick Runner's Shirt from Countess for 800 GP. 6/21/2015: Left a MW C+2 Longbow and 1600 GP with Dorn to upgrade it to a +1. 6/22/2015: Crafted 40 Incendiary arrows for 10 GP. Also bought 4 tindertwigs...then sold the arrows he made. 6/23/2015: Received the upgrade to his bow. 6/24/2015: Made and sold assorted archery equipment, making 14.66 (22/1.5) GP. Also paid out 1750 GP after he died and was resurrected. 6/25/2015: Paid a caster 1280 GP to cast Restoration and remove one negative level. 6/27/2015: Paid a caster 1280 GP to cast Restoration and remove his last negative level. 6/27-30/2015: Will work on selling assorted archery equipment for the remainder of June. On June 30, he will have gained 61.32 GP. 7/01-15/2015: Will continue selling archery supplies to NPCs for a while. On July 15, he will have gained 229.95 GP. 7/10/2015: Took 153.3 GP over the past 10 days. From now until July 15, Cydo will get 76.65 more GP from his craft (15.33 GP per day). 7/13/2015: Took 45.99 GP over the past 3 days. From now until July 15, Cydo will get 30.66 more GP from his craft. Also sold 60 normal arrows for 1.5 GP. 7/14/2015: Continued crafting for 15.33 GP. 7/15/2015: Used his Craft skill to get 15.33 GP. Also gave Caisys 600 GP to craft another wand of Cure Light Wounds. It'll be ready on 7/16/2015. 7/16/2015: Received the Cure Light Wounds wand from yesterday. After that, he used his Craft skill to make 15.33 GP for the day. He also sold his wand of Gravity Bow to K'rikka for 552 GP. 7/17/2015: Took another Craft check for 15.33 GP. 7/18/2015: Started work on a Darkwood Composite (+4) Longbow (830 GP) for Alexis, receiving 664 GP and spending 415 GP on the order, for a total profit of 249 GP. Making 23*23 = 529 GP of progress today, he has 301 more GP left, and the item will be completed on July 19. Later, he ordered a Belt of Dex +2 from Drakovan for 3200 GP. 7/19/2015: Completed the remainder of the bow that Alexis ordered. Bought 4 alchemist's fires from Kaitos for 60 GP, and offered Alexis a 41.5 GP refund for mispricing a mundane item. 7/20/2015: '''Sold 6 normal arrows for 0.15 GP, and did Crafting work for the day to get 15.33 GP. '''7/21/2015: More Crafting work for 15.33 GP. 7/22/2015: More Crafting work for 15.33 GP. Also purchased a mithral buckler from Dorn for 753.75 GP. 7/23/2015: More Crafting work for 15.33 GP. 7/24/2015: Starting to retrain Iron Will to Combat Reflexes for 900 GP. Cydo will be finished on July 29. 7/29/2015: After his retraining, will make a Darkwood Masterwork Composite (+4) Longbow for Crunch, receiving 622.5 GP and paying 415 GP for the job (207.5 GP in profit). The bow will be done on July 30. 7/29/2015: Sold his normal Longbow for 37.5 GP, and 6 arrows for .15 GP. 7/30/2015: Finished the bow for Crunch. 7/31/2015: Crafting work for 15.33 GP. Also ordered a Headband of Wisdom +2 from Drakovan. 8/02/2015: Performed assorted crafting work for 16 GP of profit. 8/03/2015: Spent 144 GP to craft 144 Cold Iron Durable Arrows (value of 288 GP). (See 8/22/2015.) Also sold his 70 Durable Arrows for 35 GP, and 56 Cold Iron Arrows for 5.6 GP. 8/04/2015: Spent 144 GP to craft 96 Alchemical Silver Durable Arrows (value of 288 GP). (See 8/22/2015.) 8/05/2015: Paid Roald 3200 GP for some Bracers of Falcon's Aim. 8/06/2015: FINALLY had his Charybdis Tooth crafted into a Masterwork Shortsword for 155 GP. 8/08/2015: Did crafting work for unnamed NPCs for 16 GP. 8/10/2015: Purchased 2 Ghost Salt weapon blanches for 40 GP, applied them to 20 cold iron arrows, paid 780 GP to remove Con and Cha drain, and did assorted crafting work for 16 GP. 8/12/2015: Did assorted crafting work for 16.66 GP. 8/13/2015: Purchased a Cure Light Wounds wand with 40 charges from Melinda for 480 GP, and did assorted crafting work for 16.66 GP. 8/14/2015: Got his Cloak of Resistance +1 upgraded to +2 by Melinda for 2400 GP. 8/19/2015: Had his +1 composite longbow upgraded to a +2 by Dorn for 4800 GP. The bow will be completed on August 21. 8/21/2015: The +2 bow was completed. 8/22/2015: Just found out that durable arrows do in fact count as alchemical items, so I can't craft them. Deducting 318 (144+144+30) GP as if I bought them. Also started work on a Masterwork Darkwood Composite (+0) Longbow for Raen'micareyl, receiving 322.5 GP and spending 215 GP on materials (107.5 GP profit). It will be completed on August 23. 8/23/2015: Raen's MW Darkwood Composite (+0) Longbow has been completed. 9/01/2015: Ordered some Boots of Striding and Springing from Olban from 4400 GP. 9/07/2015: Ordered an Adaptive upgrade for his +2 bow from Dorn for 800 GP, which will be completed on September 9. Also made his living with Craft (Bow) for 16.66 GP. Reserving living-making until September 11, for a total of 66.64 GP after those days. 9/09/2015: Received the Adaptive upgrade on his bow. 9/11/2015: Received 66.64 GP over the last 5 days, as per the listing on September 7. 9/13/2015: Died in a mission today. 9/14/2015: Spent 20 Influence on a Salve of Raise Dead, and set aside 2560 GP for two castings of Restoration. One will be received today, the other will be received on September 16. 9/16/2015: Received the other Restoration. 9/18/2015: Remembered to deduct money from buying and reselling non-cold-iron arrows earlier. 9/26/2015: Booking craft living for the rest of September and all of October. Earns 16.66 GP per day (including today), for a total of 66.64 GP from September 27 to 30, and 516.46 GP for all of October. 9/30/2015: Redeemed 66.64 GP for the rest of September's crafting. 10/10/2015: Redeemed 166.6 GP for October crafting. From October 11 to October 15, will spend 2250 GP retrain his HD feat. 277.28 GP remains to be made in October. 10/15/2015: Gave Cayden 800 GP to upgrade his mithral buckler to a +1. 10/28/2015: Reserving skilled work days ahead of time for every day of November. At the end of November, Cydo will have made 519.9 GP (17.33 per day). 10/31/2015: Redeemed the 277.28 GP he made throughout October. 11/06/2015: Sold the following items: Leather Armor (5 GP), Composite (+0) Longbow (50 GP), 66 Alch Silver Durable Arrows (99 GP). Total: 154 GP. 11/30/2015: Redeemed the 519.9 GP he made throughout November. Also reserving skilled work days ahead of time for every day of December. At the end of December, Cydo will have made 537.23 GP (17.33 per day). 12/08/2015: Purchased two oils of Good Aligned Weapon for 600 GP. 12/10/2015: Spent 4 influence to get a wand of Cure Light Wounds. 12/13/2015: Spent 1 influence to repair his Handy Haversack, and 760 GP for two Restoration castings to remove ability drain. 12/14/2015: Spent 200 GP on an alchemist's lab. He should be able to get some use out of it soon. Also bought 60 blunt arrows for 6 GP. He will redeem 14 days of crafting for 242.62 GP. Tomorrow will be reserved for Cydo to craft 8 mithral durable arrows for 608 GP, during which Cydo will spend 10 GP for a caster to cast Crafter's Fortune on him so he can make the check. At this point, Cydo has 16 more days of Craft (Bow) work throughout december, which will earn him 288 GP (18 per day). 12/15/2015: Finished his 8 mithral durable arrows. 12/16/2015: Ordered a Belt of Dex upgrade (+2 => +4) from Cayden for 9600 GP, and a Cloak of Resistance upgrade (+2 => +3) from Mordred for 4000 GP. The belt will be done on December 17, and the cloak on December 19. 12/17/2015: Received his completed Belt of Dex +4. 12/19/2015: Received his completed Coat (Cloak) of Resistance +3. 12/23/2015: Will start retraining two feats for 5000 GP on December 24, finish on January 2, and become playable again on January 3. Cydo will redeem the work money he made during December (144 GP over 8 days). Like usual, Cydo will reserve all of January from January 3 onward for Craft (Bow) work. 12/25/2015: Cydo will split his retrain in half. He will finish his first retrain on December 28 and be playable on December 29. Anyone who wants him for a session should contact him then. 12/29/2015: Finished retraining a feat. From December 30 to January 3, Cydo will retrain another feat. He will be available again on January 4. 1/04/2016: Spent 4 influence to get a wand of Gravity Bow. 1/05/2015: '''Spent 10 GP on Smoked Goggles. '''1/13/2016: Ordered some Boots of Speed from Rainen for 9600 GP. They will be completed on January 15. 1/15/2016: The boots have been completed. 1/31/2016: Spent 1 influence to retrieve his body. This wasn't needed. 2/01/2016: Redeemed 27 days of work for 486 GP. Will set aside all of February for more crafting work. 2/06/2016: Started work on a MW Darkwood Composite +1 Shortbow for Shadow, receiving 352.5 GP and spending 235 GP, for a profit of 117.5 GP. The bow will be completed and delivered tomorrow. 2/07/2016: Completed the bow and delivered it to Shadow. Bought a Pink Rhomboid Ioun Stone for 8000 GP. Prepared for a session by buying a Regeneration scroll for 2275 GP and 6 ghost salt weapon blanches for 1200 GP. Later in the day went poorly...fortunately, someone was able to revive him mid-session. Bought a Restoration for his Con drain and a temporary negative level for 380 GP and a more expensive Restoration for 1280 GP, setting aside another 1280 GP to use in two days. (Total cost: -5050 GP). Sold his Boots of Striding and Springing for 2750 GP. Redeemed 5 days of crafting work (Craft Bow) for 90 GP. Will redeem 2 days for 33.32 GP on the 9th. 2/09/2016: Redeemed 33.32 GP from Craft Bow, and got rid of his other negative level. Started a masterwork longbow for Gaius Crow, receiving 281.25 GP and spending 187.5 GP for a total profit of 93.75 GP. The bow will be finished tomorrow. 2/10/2016: Bow finished today. 2/15/2015: Purchased the Ant Exoskeleton (Str +2) for 4000 GP. 2/20/2016: Made 162 blunt arrows for 162 GP. 2/26/2016: Redeemed 13 days of work from before he leveled up, for 234 GP. 2/27/2016: Bought an ioun torch for 75 GP. It'll be easier to work with than the lantern. Ordered a weapon upgrade from Kestavan, adding Corrosive to his +2 bow for 8000 GP. It will be finished on February 29. Cydo will also make 10 adamantine durable arrows for 305 GP, and 20 more for 610 GP for the rest of February. 2/29/2016: Made 20 adamantine arrows for 610 GP over the rest of February, and received his upgraded bow. Will reserve all of March for making Craft (Bow) checks for money. 3/25/2016: Sold his old Quick Runner's Shirt to Wyn for 800 GP. 3/28/2016: Ordered a Scarlet and Blue Ioun Stone (Use Magic Device) from Cayden for 6400 GP. It will be finished on March 30. 3/30/2016: Received his Scarlet and Blue Ioun Stone. Redeemed 30 days of Craft (Bow) for 540 GP (18 GP per day). Tomorrow, Cydo will make 10 Durable Adamantine Arrows, spending 305 GP on materials. The entirety of April is reserved for making Craft (Bow) checks for money. 3/31/2016: Completed the adamantine durable arrows. 4/09/2016: Purchased an ioun torch...it's about time. Started work on 20 durable adamantine arrows for Char. He spent 610 GP on materials and received 915 GP from Char for a 305 GP profit. 17 were given today, the remaining three will be available tomorrow. 4/14/2016: Ordered an upgrade to his Cloak of Resistance (from +3 to +4) from Cayden for 5600 GP. It will be finished tomorrow. 4/30/2016: Redeemed 28 days of Craft (Bow) checks for 522.48 GP. Reserving all of May for more Craft (Bow) checks. 5/13/2016: Spent 4 influence on a wand of Cure Light Wounds. He should probably carry at least two at a time at his level. 5/17/2016: Ordered an upgrade to his Cloak of Resistance (+4 to +5) from Dryth for 7200 GP. 5/18/2016: Ordered two Salves of Risen Dead (40 influence), 2 grappling hooks, 2 silk ropes and a casting of Restoration (1302 GP). Redeemed 17 days of crafting for 317.22 GP. Tomorrow, two days will be redeemed for 41.32 GP, and the crafting rate after that will be 21.33 GP per day. 5/28/2016: Got refunded 3200 GP for the Bracers of Falcon's Aim after they got nerfed in errata. 5/29/2016: Ordered some Lesser Bracers of Archery (Longbow) from Gimmik for 4000 GP. It will be available on May 31. 5/31/2016: Received the Bracers of Archery. Earned 255.96 GP in income over the past 12 days. Will spend June 1 through 5 retraining a feat for 4550 GP, and the rest of June and July continuing to make Craft (Bow) checks. 7/31/2016: Redeemed 56 days of Craft (Bow) checks for 1194.48 GP. Reserved August for more checks. (21.33 GP per day, 31 days to redeem.) 8/02/2016: Ordered an upgrade from Gimmik to his Dex Belt (+4 to +6) for 16000 GP. It will be finished on August 4. 8/04/2016: Received the belt upgrade. Character Sheet Basic Information Character Class Information Favored Class: '''Fighter '''Favored Class Bonuses(HP or SP or Racial): +10 Skill Ranks Ability Scores Defenses Equipment Feats and Features Maneuvers and Stances Swapped Broken Blade for Thrashing Dragon Skills Languages: Common, Elven, Halfling, Gnome Inventory Other Possessions: Gold: 9841.3 GP Total Weight: